When they first met
by Ivejustseenaface
Summary: My version of what happened when the monks first met. Funny little oneshot.


A young girl walked up to the Temple she was told she was suppose to live in and train at. She had no idea why she was suppose to live here or what she was training for.

She walked up to the doors and knocked, the door opened. She walked into a beautiful hall and at the end of the hall saw three boys. _Crap. _She silently cursed to herself. Then an old man appeared infront of her, seemingly out of no where. There was a green lizard... thing, wrapped around his shoulders. _Could this get any weirder. _She thought to herself. Little did she know the old man would become a serogate father, and the lizard thing would become one of her closest friends, including the three boys standing at the end of the hall that she silently cursed earlier.

"Welcome, you must be Kimiko, I am Mater Fung." He said kindly. "And this is Dojo." He said pointing to the lizard thing on his shoulders.

She pushed her sun glasses to the top of her hand. "Thank you, and yes I am Kimiko, nice to meet you and your uh lizard." Kimiko said bowing.

"I am a DRAGON, Jez." Dojo sighed in defeat. Obviously she wasn't the first one to make the mistake.

"Come and meet your fellow dragon's" Master Fung said walking over to the boys.

Her fellow dragons were talking amoungst themselves and ignoring Kimiko and Master Fung. Kimiko cleared her throat, annoyed, and not use to being treated in such a way.

"Thank you Kimiko."

"My pleasure."

"Young ones this is your fellow dragon Kimiko."

"Master Fung?" The small yellow bald one asked.

"Yes Omi?"

"There must be some mistake." Omi said confused.

"And why is tha Omi?"

"She is a girl."

"Omi I alredy explained-" Master Fung started to say before Kimiko cut him off.

"I'm sorry what did you say." Kimiko said, hoping she did not just hear what she think she heard.

Master Fung took a step back to see how their first interaction went.

"I said you can not be the other dragon, for you are a female and do not belong here." Omi stated as if she were stupid. And that got a chuckle out of the green eyed hispanic looking boy.

"What's that suppose to mean? And whats your problem chuckles?" Kimiko said pointing to the one called Omi then to the hispanic boy which got a chuckle out of the really tall cowboy hat wearing boy.

The hispanic boy looked suprised that she spoke to him and did she really just call him chuckles.

"I have a name you know." The hispanic boy said in a thick accent, he sounded like he was from somewhere in Brazil.

"Wonderful. Now you." She said pointing to the yellow monk. "Do you have a problem with me being a girl?"

"No it is not the fact thaat you are a female, it is the fact you are a dragon. Females are not suppose to be warriors they are suppose to have children and cook food."

Kimiko was stunned to say the least that someone could think such a thing. Yes, she was frrom Japn but the whole women controversy was deffiantely not as bad as it use to be. And because of who she was she only ever had to deal with it a handful of times, including this one. And on instinct she whacked him upside the head.

"Woah there lil' lady. You best be calming down before someone gets hurt." The tall "cowboy" which she was pretty sure didn't exsist anymore, fiinally spoke.

"I just want to know what your problem is" Kimiko said to Omi, completely ignoring the cowboy's remark. "Look, Omi was it? I came here to train and whatever, I didn't come here to have your children or cook you food. And I want to be treated with respect while I am here because I am a human just like you and deserve nothing less. Okay?"

Everyone was stunned by her little speech, even Master Fung was stunned by her maturiy, but then again she was an only child and considering who her father is, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Kimiko." Master Fung said stepping in. "It is not Omi's fault that he thinks this way. He was raised here in the Temple, so he does not know any better."

Kimiko calmed down a little at this. He really meant no harm. It's just the way he grew up."Sorry Omi."

"Okay, now that everyone has calmed down let us introduce oursleves. I am Master Fung"

"I'm Dojo, pleased to meet you all." the green lizard thing said.

"My name is Omi and welcome to my home." Omi stated, still in pain from the hit he just received only a moment ago. He was suprised at how hard a girl could hit.

"Howdy, my name is Clay Bailey, and I come from Texas." The Cowbay said, quite happily.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, everyone calls me Rai, and I am from Rio De Janiro, Brazil." The hispanic boy said, boredom very noticable in his tone.

"Hi. I'm Kimiko To-" She stopped herself. No need to let them know who I am right this second. "Sorry let me start over. Hi, I'm Kimiko, and I am from Tokyo, Japan."

"Okay. You were all brought here to be trained as dragons. And that means you all have an element." Master Fung started, better to get this out of the way now.

"Wait, elemets? As in Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water?" The hispanic boy, better known as Raimundo asked.

"Yes. And while you are here you will be trained to have complete control of your element and when you learn that you will become Master Dragons. But before you become Master Dragons you will go through many different levels." Master Fung stopped to let it all sink in.

"Do you know what are elements are?" Kimiko asked and Raimundo snorted at her. She looked at him confused. What did she do to him?

"Yes I do." He took a breath before continuing.

"Omi, You are the Dragon of Water. Clay, you are the Dragon of Earth. Raimundo, you are the Dragon of Wind. And Kimiko, you are the very first female Dragon of Fire."

Raimundo snorted. "Suits her"

"What exactly is your problem?" Kimiko said slightly miffed.

"My problem is you girl."

"Oh yeah, and what did I ever do to you?"

"You came in here and acted like you owned this joint."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did, you looked down on all of us, like you were better then us."

"Chyeah, okay, whatever."

"See thats what I mean you-"

"Omi please show the three new Dragons to there rooms." Master Fung jumped in before the fight got really bad.

"Yes Master." Omi said while bowing. "This way my friends."

"We are not friends, my friends are at home in Brazil." Raimundo said.

Kimiko noticed that Omi looked silgithly crestfallen. "Shut up Rai, you hurt the poor guys feelings. We are too your friends Omi." She said placing her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh this coming from you, who I recall just smacked him upside the head about 20 seconds ago."

Kimiko whipped around to face this Raimundo character never breaking stride. "I said I was sorry. Besides mine was justified."

"Now parteners, its best we calm down before we say things we don't mean."

"Why don't you put a cork in it cowboy." Raimundo said looking at Clay.

"Thats exactly what I meant." Clay said throwing his arms up in the air.

"That was not very nice friend Raimundo." Omi stated while continuing to face front.

"You wanna come back here and say that." Raimundo spat.

"Leave the monk alone." Kimiko said with a growl.

"Ay, girl!" Raimundo yelled.

"You know what I hate you." Kimiko seethed.

"Well that just great peaches, cause I hate you too."

There conversation started to die down as they got further and further down the hall. The last thing Master Fung and Dojo heard was Kimiko screaming "This could not get any worse." Huh. Wait until she saw her "room".

Master Fung Looked at Dojo.

"Huh, great more kids." Dojo said said with a sigh while crossing his arms.

"I believe they are going to be the best of friends." Master Fung said smiling knowingly.

"That was sarcasm, right?" Dojo asked in shock.

Master Fung just started to walk down the hall to his room and Dojo took his silence as a no.

Master Fung didn't know how right he was.

End


End file.
